


We Burned Brighter

by hachisuka



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, M/M, Smut, does this count as pwp uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachisuka/pseuds/hachisuka
Summary: In which Zhin gets incredibly furious over his stolen kills, and Sha Lin takes on the heat of Zhin's frustration, sexual or otherwise.





	We Burned Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game and was distraught to see so few fics for it, so I decided to put in my own addition. Enjoy!

As an esteemed chinese war general, Zhin was deeply intimate with the thrill of killing, the satisfaction of blade ripping into flesh like it was soft velvet, the smell of bodies burning, the screams of his enemies as they fell to the floor. Soldiers, generals, monsters -- all were cut from the same cloth before his blade, and all would fall to his blade and his blade _alone._ Having his kills stolen was absolutely intolerable, and he snarls in frustration as the man before him fell to an arrow before he could swing his sword and secure the satisfaction of the kill for himself. His head swivels, spotting Sha Lin dropping down from his sniping point and giving him a smile.

 

“Do not interrupt my combat!” He snaps sharply.

 

“I was only trying to give you some assistance.” Sha Lin replies back mildly. He has been traveling alongside Zhin for quite a while now, and has become accustomed to his short temper. The tyrant, true to his name, has constantly tried to threaten and intimidate him to put him in his place, and yet Sha Lin continues to fight in his shadow, sniping down enemies around Zhin as he fights much to his chagrin.  
  
“Bah! No matter, we’ve gotten what we’ve come for.” Zhin holds up the gald he had grabbed from the raid and hops atop his steed, and Sha Lin, rubbing the back of his neck, follows suit, the wind riding on his back as his horse gallops alongside Zhin’s. He presumes that whilst he struck down their enemies, he’s also struck Zhin’s ego, and Zhin was not boding well with it, especially since it seemed that he was only taking his kills. His suspicions are soon confirmed as they arrive back at their shelter, and Zhin snaps at him irritably.

 

“Aid me if you must, but do not fight my battles for me! And more importantly, do not steal my kills!”

 

“I never meant to..” Sha Lin rubs the back of his head.

 

“And yet you do it every time we enter battle! To glory, you say, but do you intend to keep that glory to yourself?!”  
  
“Is that not what you intended to do yourself? I’m sorry but, that seems a little hypocritical.” The archer retorts, and Zhin’s temper explodes. His fist clenches tightly.

 

“Insolent fool! Of course I intend to take those kills, I am merely taking what is _mine._ Snipe the enemies in the back if you must, but leave my combatants to _me._ ”   
  
“Hey now! I was only trying to protect you..”   
  
“I do not need your protection! Have you forgotten who I am?!” Zhin snaps, but Sha Lin rests his hands on Zhin’s shoulders and looks at him with soft brown eyes. “You cannot do these things alone, Zhin. That is why I shall always stay by your side, to make sure you never fall. Have you forgotten just how much you mean to me?”

 

 _Sentimental fool,_ the war lord thinks, but he feels his anger leave him, his fist slowly unclenching, and Sha Lin gives him a kind smile. He knew that Zhin returned the sentiment, although he hardly showed it in favor of feigning anger to retain the image of the powerful master of the Thousand Hands, undeterred by emotional baggage and foolish sentiments.   
  
But Sha Lin saw through it. He had stayed with Zhin for quite a while now, and knew him well enough to know how egotistical and irritable Zhin could get, and loved him for it all the same.   
  
He presses his lips to the tyrant’s in a chaste and quick kiss. “My intention is never to take your kills, regardless of if I take them anyways. I simply intend to have your back.” He gives him a bright, beaming smile to top it all off, and Zhin growls, but there is no anger behind it. Sha Lin was always frustrating to him, facing him without fear unlike the obedience he is used to receiving, fighting alongside him with more loyalty than any general Zhin had had under his command. Legions fell to Sha Lin’s arrows, and somewhere along the line, perhaps one of them had found their mark on Zhin’s heart.   
  
The kiss Sha Lin initiates is deeper this time, and Zhin, deciding to humor him in midst of how impressed he has become with the archer, pushes him against the wall, asserting dominance. The desert wind gladly yields to him, wrapping his strong arms around him and pulling him in, only to pull away a few moments later with his lips curled in a cocky grin.

 

“Let me guess.. I took your kills, so now you will take me?”  
  
“It was you who instigated the kiss!” Zhin tells him indignantly. “But precisely that. You have taken my kills, and so I shall make a mess of you.”   
  
“Punishment by ravishment? Hardly punishment at all, but not one I’m about to complain about.” Sha Lin’s grin grows wider, and Zhin snorts at his audacity, but speaks nothing of it. He dips his head to kiss Sha Lin’s neck, sucking and biting and leaving hickeys, marks that told all that bore witness that Sha Lin was his. The moans he received from doing this inflamed Zhin’s lust, and he tugged away Sha Lin’s scarf and threw it on the ground forcefully and eagerly. The Desert Wind laughed at his sexual frustration, only for it to melt into moans as Zhin bit and licked at his collarbones. Zhin was always so possessive, and Sha Lin loved it.

 

“Clothes off.” Zhin growls, his breath hot on his neck, and Sha Lin feels a shudder as his arousal surges, letting his loose, sleeveless clothing slide off of his shoulders and off his arms, leaving his chest bare. Predictably, Zhin was still not satisfied, grunting impatiently as he untied Sha Lin’s belt and slid his hands into his pants, holding his hips. Whilst Zhin was busy, the archer’s own hands were at work, untying the rope that belt that allowed his lower armor to fall down before moving up to attempt to remove his upper armor, only to click his tongue in frustration as his fingers searched but found no purchase in the straps that held everything together.

 

“Zhin, wait.” His breath is husky, sultry with arousal and frustration. “Let’s take off our clothing first. It’s in the way.”  
  
Grunting in agreement, Zhin steps away to allow both of them the space they need to strip, clothes thrown on the ground with hardly any regard before their lips crash together once again. Zhin’s mouth parts in a hot breath, and Sha Lin, lost in the throes of passion, forgets himself and pulls Zhin in deeper, his tongue slipping in and colliding with Zhin’s own wet tongue. The war lord lets out a grunt of surprise at Sha Lin’s audacity, but seems to allow it, letting out a groan as Sha Lin lapped and sucked at his tongue.

 

His boldness goes even further when he grinds his hips against Zhin’s, and he smirks against Zhin’s mouth as he hears him gasp out “insolent..” However, the tyrant would not let him have the upper hand so easily, biting down on Sha Lin’s lower lip and receiving a reward of his own, as the archer let out a gasp before it turned into a purr of amusement.   
  
Lips suddenly move down, kissing down Zhin’s torso before stopping at his half hard member, and Sha Lin takes it in his hand and looks up at Zhin, smiling almost wickedly. “Beg for it, Zhin.”   
  
“First you take my kills, and now you insist that I must yield more to you?!” Zhin fumes, frustrated.

 

“I will let you take my body later as promised, but surely I can’t be left out on the fun.” Sha Lin cocks an eyebrow at him, and Zhin hisses angrily at him, but his glare is half hearted from desperation. He wants this badly, but he cannot attain it with Sha Lin’s refusal, and soon he concedes.

 

“Sha Lin. Suck me off.”

 

Sha Lin laughs at the commanding tone. It wasn’t exactly what he was going for, but he enjoyed it natheless. Satisfied, he sheathes Zhin in his mouth, triumph blooming in him as he draws out a moan from Zhin. His head bobs up and down, sparing him the slow-paced teasing and diving right in, his tongue rubbing against the sensitive head as he took the length down in his mouth and released it to suck at the globe of his balls before taking him back in again, knowing full well that it drew Zhin mad. The war lord feels a sharp prick of embarrassment at the loud moan that escapes his lips, his hands gripping roughly at Sha Lin’s hair, letting out growls that contrasted the purrs and moans Sha Lin was letting out. As time passes, he feels his climax tighten in his nether region, and lets out a hiss. It is husky yet somewhat forced, for he does not like admitting to his vulnerability.

 

“Sha Lin, I’m close.”

 

“So soon?” Sha Lin takes Zhin’s cock out of his mouth to laugh before letting go of it completely, and Zhin’s expression contorts into frustration as his mouth opens to retort, but Sha Lin hushes him.

 

“Not yet, Zhin. Not before the real thing has begun.”

 

Vexation still brews within him, but Zhin nods understandingly. “Very well. Come to the bedroom with me.”   
  
The walk to the bedroom is relatively quick and quiet, but the moment Sha Lin’s body collides with the bed and Zhin’s body collides with his, the heat is rekindled, and they kiss feverishly, their hands sliding on each other’s bodies. Zhin messily reaches for the lube in the drawer beside them and slicks his fingers, looking down at his lover and kissing along his strong jawline and neck before pushing his finger in. Sha Lin’s back arches, his breathing becoming uneven as Zhin presses in, letting a soft moan as another finger is added, loosening him up while searching for his prostate. He shudders when the bundle of nerves have been hit, and Zhin pulls out before resting his member between Sha Lin’s thighs.   
  
“I hope you can handle the heat, Sha Lin, because I will not be so gentle with you.”   
  
“They call me the Desert Wind for a reason, Zhin. I have survived terrible heat and droughts alike, I will be able to handle your fire as well.” Sha Lin winks. “Besides, I’m quite.. hot to handle myself.”

 

Zhin laughs in earnest amusement, before pressing a hand on Sha Lin’s groin to bolster himself as he enters him. His length is far bigger than the fingers from before, and the pain is a profound sensation that makes the archer gasp, but it soon fades into a dull ache as he adjusts to Zhin’s size. However, his reprieve is short lived as Zhin begins to move inside him, and soon he begins to moan as pleasure takes him. The thrusts are slow and careful at first, and Sha Lin almost wants to laugh about how unfitting this is for such a ruthless, merciless tyrant. Still, this gentleness does not last long, and Zhin’s thrusts begin to become rough and desperate, although he isn’t as incompetent to cause Sha Lin pain, skillfully hitting Sha Lin’s sweet spot with his deepest thrusts and turning the Desert Wind into a moaning mess. His head tilts back into the sheets with the most pleasurable thrusts, unintentionally egging Zhin on to tantalize him further.  
  
“Ah, Zhin..” Sha Lin murmurs, along with heated, wanton moans and barely intelligible I love yous. Zhin responds with grunts and groans, his mind lost in the throes of passion, and a wave of pleasure that hits of him tells him that his release is close.

 

He isn’t the only one. Sha Lin keens loudly. “Zhin! I’m close, I’m so close, ahh-”

 

Zhin kisses him to silence him, giving him sensual hip rolls to push himself in even deeper, and it’s enough to drive the archer over the edge. Sha Lin comes with a cry, his seed spilling all over himself. Zhin comes next, pleasure hitting him like a shock wave as he fills him up in a shuddering moan, a sound that leaves his lips that he would have considered shameful if he cared, but in these moments, he does not. All that is on his mind right now is Sha Lin, and how beautiful he looks in the afterglow of their climax.

 

“You are mine. All mine.” Zhin hisses possessively, kissing along his neck, and Sha Lin lets out a tired chuckle, wiping the semen off his body with a cloth.

 

“Of course.” He smiles. “We should do this more often, you know. If you don’t mind.”

 

Zhin gives him a slightly scandalous look at how shamelessly he speaks his mind, and then sighs.

 

“Sometimes I do not understand why I have fallen for someone like you.”

 

He does not realize that he has said it out loud until Sha Lin’s smile grows wider, hardly bothered. “How the mighty fall, so they say.”

 

“Are you implying that by loving you I have lowered myself to a terrible standard?”

  
  
“Not at all!” Sha Lin puts his hands up. “I just thought.. you would prefer not to keep the company of me as your lover as not to tarnish your image?”

 

“Ha! Perish the thought, Sha Lin. Truthfully, I would prefer to keep our affair under wraps, but even if it does come to light, they will still have reason to fear me. Contempt will be met with the cold point of my sword, and having a lover? It changes nothing. It will not change my ways nor their fate. Whether or not they think me weak, they will all fall, one way or another.” Zhin’s smile is cruel, and Sha Lin feels a shiver down his back, but at the same time he likes the spiciness of Zhin’s ruthlessness.  
  
They lie in bed together then, a tangle of limbs and long black hair. Both remain silent, for Zhin disliked pillow talk and thought of it for frivolous lovers deep in the throes of imprudent puppy love, and though Sha Lin loved loving whispers in the midst of deep, sleepy intimacy, he did not mind simply staying quiet, his face resting in Zhin’s chest and drawing in the scent of his musk, as well as the faint smell of incense.

 

He did not mind, for he would always be by his side, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
